Lullaby
by DicloniusAngel
Summary: Lucy's lost control of her vectors. Kaede controls them now. Also . . . Mayu . . . has . . . a . . . problem. T, for mentions of suicide, attempted suicide, violence, gore, and mentions of rape/molestation (Mayu).
1. Chapter 1

_**Genres: Horror. Duh. And . . . yep, that's about it.**_

_**Medium: Elfen Lied Anime.**_

_**Rating: T, for violence (duh), gore (duh), mentions of hmm-hmm and mmm-mmm.**_

_**THERE IS NOT: REVEALED LEMONS. And . . . yeah, that's about it.**_

**AN: I'm Cassie. Wassup. How's your day goin? Had any cheese?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied, or any characters affiliated with Elfen Lied.**

**Review. Enjoy.**

**Loves!**

**THIS IS VERY SHORT.**

Prologue

Lucy's hand shook over her wrist. It held a single razor blade that she'd swiped from Kohta's drawer.

Do it,griped a voice somehow darker than her own. Go on. Try.

Lucy bit down on her trembling bottom lip, swallowed a sob, and started to lower the blade. Less than a centimeter, her fingers cramped, and Lucy gasped at the vector wrapped around her hand. The harder she tried to press the razor to her wrist, the tighter the invisble hand wrapped around hers, until she heard a crack, and bit down a screech, mostly of surprise; she had endured worse tests at the lab where she'd been imprisoned for years.

Lucy flung the razor at the wall and let loose her tears. She was stuck. Her vectors, coaching themselves, wrapped around her, but Lucy took no pleasure from the odd hug; she felt trapped. She didn't fight, though. She simply cried, broken.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . ...

Upstairs, Nana stared at the ceiling, silent tears off her own, of sympathy, leaking down her cheeks.

. . . . . . . ...

The next morning, Lucy was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when she suddenly froze and dropped her fork, looking around with wide eyes. The fork made such a clatter that everyone at the table turned to look at her. "Lucy?" Asked Mayu, but Nana grabbed her friend's wrist when she went to touch the older girl.

"Don't move." Nana stated. "Anyone."

Everybody froze, listening to her. After a minute, Mayu began to tremble.

Lucy looked around again, panicked, and gasped. She began to shake her head, and when her hair started hitting Nana and Kohta in the face, She bolted to her feet and sprinted for the front door; she stopped suddenly, in the entryway, and Nana let go of Mayu's wrist. "Run," she warned urgently. "Kohta, run-!"

Lucy screamed, spinning around, grabbing at air. "I can't sense them—Nana-"

Nana's vectors shot out to grab at Lucy's. Immeadiately, she gasped, breathing hard. "You—it's like—you have—super strength- OWW!"

"Lucy, stop!" Cried Mayu.

"I'M NOT CONTROLING THEM!" Screamed Lucy. "OW! NANA-"

"STOP IT—RUN AWAY-"

"I CAN'T, SHE WON'T LET ME-" Lucy's pupils dilated hugely. "KOHTA, RUN-!"

Nana screamed bloody-murder.

"What did you do-" Yelled Mayu, catching her friend as she passed out, falling backwards.

Kohta stood, and took a few steps toward the kitchen when he stopped, frozen.

"NO!" Cried Lucy.

"Don't hurt him!" Yelled Yuka, and stood up, grabbed a plate from the table, and threw it at Lucy's head, trying to transform her back to Nyu.

Lucy fell to her knees, and her head rocked backward. When she stood again, head tipped down a little, but eyes cast upward, she looked directly at Yuka. "Thank you for that," said the pink-haired girl, with a voice of evil.

"Who the Hell are you?" Asked Yuka. "You're not—not Nyu, or Lucy-"

The Diclonius wrinkled her nose. "Ugh." She said. "Such useless creatures, those two. One, too dumb to kill, the other too stubborn. It's such a pain."

"You're . . . you're going to kill my boyfriend?"

Yuka flew through the wall.

Ex-Lucy turned to the boy frozen in a half-run, and tilted her head. Her vector, latched onto his brain, pinched, and Kohta fell.

Mayu saw her waver a little, but in a moment, the Diclonius turned to her.

"Lucy-"

"Call me," said the girl, magenta eyes glinting. "Kaede."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

It hurts.

_The words painted Lucy's brain into fatigue; the only way she could even begin to describe the feeling was gray._

It hurts.

_Her body was limp on the bed-slash-mat that she slept on. Her eyes were open, staring. It was night. _

_It hurts._

_The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like a nail in the back of her head. _

It hurts.

_The next streak of pain painted her vision white. When she could see again, she sat up quickly, putting her head in her hands and resting them against her knees. I'm scared, she thought._

It hurts.

_The following crack of pain was at her horns, expelling a half-scream from her lips. After that, was the most sensitive part of any Diclonius—her vectors. _

It HURTS.

_Lucy screamed wholeheartedly. _

.. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. ..

Mayu was staring, trembling. Her internal Danger Sensor was blaring its ass off; she was frozen. _Help her, help her, help her, _her brain chanted. _Help her-_

But how? Should she-

"Do you think," asked Kaede. "That I should kill him?"

Mayu thought back, to half-hidden memories, in her nightmare of a childhood home.

"He _is _quite useless. On the one hand, he is a bargaining chip for Lucy and the rest of you," she said conversationally, not facing Mayu. Mayu gently shifted her friend onto the floor, slightly angered that the girl didn't find her a threat, at all. "On the other, of course, it would get back at Yuka, now wouldn't it?"

Mayu stood, brushing off her skirt.

"Girl?" Asked Kaede. "You're not answering me." She turned.

Mayu threw her hands out, stumbling backwards. "Stay back."

_Clunk._

Kaede laughed, but when she went to take a step forward, she came up against a wall. _Clunk. _"Hey," muttered the pink-haired girl. "What is this-!"

_Clunk._

A blood curdling scream was released from the Diclonius.

_Clunk. Clunk._

Mayu dropped to her knees, just barely keeping her hands pointed at Kaede.

"What did you-" she broke off with a sob. "Why would you do that-?!"

Mayu was sobbing, as well.

_I'm . . . so . . . scared. . . . _


End file.
